


Nothing hurts like love

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He had always been much better at letting her go than he had been at keeping her.





	Nothing hurts like love

“Don’t look at me like that!”

The sharpness of her tone shouldn’t have surprised him even though he knew that he deserved her anger. He had no right to look at her like a lover, not anymore.

He had thought he had been doing the right thing when he ended it between them when he was fresh out of school and looking to the future. He was going to be doing his university course on the other side of the country. She was going to do her summer Europe trip with Mya.

He figured, it would be best to cut ties and let them both have their freedom. Not even for new relationships but generally, being able to focus on fulfilling their other dreams without worrying about someone else waiting for them.

It had hurt like hell. Too many times he had brought her name up on his phone and used every inch of self-control to avoid pressing the button to call her and hear her voice once more.

He had dated a couple of girls in the few years since then but they never amounted to much. And he knows Sansa had her fair share of dates and a couple of long-term relationships. He doesn't dare ask anyone how good or bad they were because he can't think about her in bed with another man, crying out in pleasure and he can't think of anyone hurting her either.

“I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know if he was sorry for the way he looked at her or the fact he had broken her heart all that time ago.

She said nothing, her eyes cold as she pushed past him. And Jon didn’t call her back, didn’t beg for her to listen to him as he told her he had always loved her, he always would. He didn’t move to grab her, to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless until she could never doubt him again.

He had always been much better at letting her go than he had been at keeping her.


End file.
